


Someone you loved

by AntoR798



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pansexual Keith Kogane, Partially Langst, bisexual lance mcclain, idk what to tag, klance is endgame, songfic-ish, “and they were lovers...”
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoR798/pseuds/AntoR798
Summary: Lance McClain tiene tres años sin saber nada de uno de sus mejores amigos y una invitación parece que volverá a reunirlos a todos para un evento especial.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. What do I know about love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola bienvenidos a este proyecto súper random que cree de la nada. Primero que todo mil gracias por elegir este fanfic. 
> 
> Probablemente este amorfo porque tengo meses con bloqueo de inspiración pero quería escribir algo referente a los Space gays y aquí estamos.
> 
> Más o menos es un song fic. Cada capítulo estará basado de una de las canciones del álbum “Romance” de Camila Cabello, o de un pedacito. ¿Pondré otras canciones que vayan con la historia? Si. ¿Se pondrán a cantar? Si, pero sin que se vea como High School Musical.
> 
> En fin, pueden ir a leer esta cosa rara que sale de mi cabeza.

_¿Qué se yo de amor?  
Nada._

_¿A dónde va el amor cuando se acaba?_

_Cuando se va  
¿Por qué muere?_

_¿Lo matas con un violento golpe? ¿O fueron un millón de pequeños cortes y rasguños dejados sin curar?_

_¿Qué se yo de amor?  
Todo._

_Se arrastra por mi pecho  
Sin invitación e indomable_

_Y yo se que el amor no tiene piedad con nadie_

_Ricos, pobres, independientes, dependientes, confiados, inseguros_

_Te pondrá de rodillas si lo hiciste bien_

_Lo que se con certeza sobre el amor es..._

_Que nunca volverás a ser el mismo._

_La otra persona es un químico, y yo soy un químico_

_Y ambos nos convertimos en personas diferentes cuando nos conocimos_

_Se que cuando estás enamorado el besarse lo es todo_

_Porque las palabras no son la única manera de decirle a alguien como te sientes_

_Se que cuando están enamorados_

_Se sienten como las primeras y únicas dos personas en el mundo_

_Cada beso, cada toque, cada caricia..._

_Es como si sintieras algo que nadie ha sentido antes y piensas: ¿todos los que se han enamorado antes han caminado despreocupadamente todo este tiempo?_

_Estás en el restaurante con tus amigos y puedes sentir el secreto debajo tu lengua_

_Ardiendo como fuego, pero dulce_

_Y se arrastra por tus mejillas, te hace sonreír_

_De repente miras abajo y ves las venas de tu corazón buscando_

_Buscando alcanzar el corazón de alguien más_

_He aprendido mucho sobre amor en mis 20 años pero..._

_No lo suficiente para mantener el control en mi rostro frente a su poder_

_Y para cada nueva cosa que aprendo_

_Hay algo nuevo que no puedo comprender_

_Todo lo que sé del amor es que te cambia_

_Si tienes suerte, en algo mejor._

_Lo que sé con certeza es que enamorarse de la vida misma_

_Te hace un artista ante todos._

_Pensé que hacía arte antes..._

_Que el escribir canciones era arte pero..._

_Ahora quiero que mi vida sea mi obra de arte._

_Y que el componer canciones sea mi cámara con la que tome fotos_

_Porque lo que estoy viviendo, eso es arte._

_¿Qué se yo de amor?_

_Tal vez nada._

_Y es por eso que es todo._


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance se entera de una noticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All These Years” no es del álbum Romance pero es perfecta para comenzar con nuestra historia.

_Your hair's grown a little longer_   
_Your arms look a little stronger_   
_Your eyes just as I remember_   
_Your smile's just a little softer_

_And I, and I never prepared for a moment like that_   
_Yeah, in a second it came all back, it all came back_

Las luces de la calle se colaban por las ventanas de la residencia McClain en esa fresca noche de primavera. La sala de estar se encuentra en silencio y a oscuras, su única fuente de luz siendo las ya mencionadas luces que atravesaban los vidrios para otorgarle cierto toque de iluminación a la vivienda, lo suficiente para no tropezarte con uno de los juguetes de Nadia que la niña claramente había olvidado recoger antes de irse a la cama.

Su hogar está como lo dejó antes de irse al espacio; aún cuando todos dormitaban en sus habitaciones, el lugar se sentía vibrante de la energía de todos sus familiares. Se sentía cálido. Se sentía como un hogar. Algo que dejó de sentir luego de las primeras semanas en la granja de Nueva Altea.

El sonido de la máquina de café, pitando para avisarle que la bebida está lista, lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras toma el frasco donde su madre guarda la azúcar y una cuchara. El café definitivamente no era la bebida perfecta para su insomnio pero necesitaba algo caliente y no iba a cometer el error de preparar chocolate, el aroma probablemente despertaría a sus sobrinos que tenían la nariz de un sabueso cuando se trataba de dulces.

Agregó un par de cucharadas de azúcar y se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador con la taza entre las manos.

Había pasado tanto y tan poco durante los últimos años que la calma era tanto relajante como escalofriante.

Da una mirada para escanear la habitación y esta cae en la mesa del comedor donde hay un par de paquetes que habían llegado en la tarde. La mayoría eran las compras impulsivas de Rachel en línea, otras eran cosas del trabajo de Veronica junto con una que otra pieza de mecánica que Marco requería para su taller de autos y un par de paquetes eran suyos.

Sabe que lo más probable es que no vaya a dormir por el resto de la noche así que decide darle un sorbo largo al café antes de levantarse para tomar los paquetes que estaban apartados en una pila para él y volver al desayunador con la intención de revisarlos. Un par de regalos de Pidge, el nuevo libro de cocina de Hunk, unas cartas de Shiro. Nada fuera de lo común hasta que llegó a una caja negra con líneas similares a circuitos eléctricos de color violeta. Su nombre está grabado en la esquina de la tapa y una amatista se encuentra a su lado como si fuese un botón para abrir la caja y él la presiona para ver de qué trata el asunto.

Cuando la caja se abre con un suave tintineo de música de cuerda, tiene el vago recuerdo de una de esas cajas musicales de antaño, como la que su abuela le regaló una vez a Rachel cuando estaban más chicos; pero la diferencia con esta es que al abrirse se despliega una pantalla holografica de tonos violetas.

Comenzó a leer en voz baja, poco a poco sus ojos abriéndose de la sorpresa.

_“La duquesa Stesha Ivanova de Halston y Krolia Kogane tienen el honor de invitarlo al enlace matrimonial de sus hijos, Keith Akira Kogane y Alena Romanovna Ivanova, que se llevará a cabo el día sábado 23 de diciembre a las nueve de la mañana...”_

_Keith... ¿Keith se casaba?_

Juntó las cejas en confusión y volvió a leer la invitación, esperando que fuese una alucinación de parte del cansancio o simplemente que leyó mal y al final dijera algo de que fuese una broma; pero estamos hablando de Keith y algo que no es de su estilo es hacer algo tan elaborado para una broma. _Ni siquiera era Abril para pasarlo como una broma del día de los inocentes._

Una foto de la pareja apareció en la pantalla cuando la gema en la caja brilló y él decidió volver a tocarla para saber de que se trataba. En la imagen, Keith se encontraba en un traje ceremonial de la Espada de Marmora y ella en un precioso vestido de tonos lila mientras portaba una tiara con piedras preciosas.

Miró la imagen por un par de veces y no importaba cuantas veces intentase tragarse el cuento de que estaba feliz por él, no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho al verlo tan sonriente en esa imagen junto a una mujer tan preciosa. _«¿Acaso es envidia?»_ se cuestionó internamente. Keith siempre fue mejor que él en todo; era el mejor piloto del cuartel galáctico, era el protegido de Shiro, increíblemente habilidoso con las armas. _¡Supo liderarlos aún cuando era un año mayor que ellos y tenía un temperamento horrible!_

_Y ahora para agregarle sal a la herida, Keith se quedaba con la chica bonita._

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para tratar de evitar sacar un grito de frustración en medio de la noche.

_Keith era su amigo._

_Keith era uno de sus mejores amigos y ya no hay ninguna rivalidad._

_Keith no busca echarle ni sal, ni limón, ni tequila a su herida._

La pantalla parpadeó y los colores cambiaron en esta pero él no estuvo al tanto porque sus manos aún cubrían su rostro hasta que oyó como alguien se movía en el fondo. Era el típico sonido de algo pre-grabado así que descartó la posibilidad de que alguno de sus familiares estuviese despierto.

Lentamente retiró sus manos del rostro para observar la pantalla al tiempo que veía a Keith tomar asiento en un sencillo mueble blanco, de esos en los que estás consciente de que una mancha va a ser difícil de quitar pero el impulso de comprarlo porque combina con tu sala es más grande. 

_“¡Lance, hola!”_ Su voz suena animada. Su pose es relajada con las manos entrelazadas y colgando en medio del espacio de sus piernas abiertas mientras se encorva un poco para ver a la cámara de la posible laptop o tableta con la cual estaba grabando. La sonrisa del pelinegro logra traerle cierto sentimiento de felicidad. Keith solo sonreía cuando estaba realmente feliz por algo. _“No se cuando te vaya a llegar la invitación con los problemas que últimamente está teniendo Halston con la mensajería pero Lance, mi queridísimo y estimado Lance, mi mano derecha, quiero contar con el honor de que vengas a mi boda. Se que los últimos años no hemos hablado tanto como solíamos pero sigues siendo mi amigo, pasé tanto tiempo con ustedes en el espacio y si no estás ahí siento que el equipo no estará completo.”_

Lance contempla el modo en que él libera una de sus manos para llevarla a su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás. _«Algo típico de Keith cuando está nervioso por algo.»_ no pudo evitar pensar al verlo, recuerdos del pasado invadiéndolo poco a poco. _Hubo un tiempo en el que ellos... en el que eran tan cercanos que Lance sabía cuando Keith estaba nervioso, ansioso, enojado aunque el tipo pusiera una máscara sobre su rostro. Y Keith sabia de las inseguridades de Lance y lo hablaban cada noche en su habitación hasta que alguno de los dos cayera dormido. Keith lo conoce como la palma de su mano, y él también._

_Así que si, Lance sabe que está nervioso._

_Pero lo que no sabe es por qué._

_“La fiesta de compromiso es pronto y estaba pensando en que podíamos reunirnos todos antes de eso, cenar como solíamos hacerlo en el aniversario de Allura...”_ Parece morderse el labio ante aquello, probablemente buscando en su cabeza una excusa para explicar **_su_** ausencia en la cena de los últimos tres años; pero solo suspira y continúa: _“Tengo tiempo sin verlos. He hablado por aquí y por allá con Pidge por videollamada. Texteado con Hunk. Shiro visita pero... no los he visto lo suficiente. Con todo lo qué pasó quiero volver a estar con mi familia y recordar los buenos tiempos.”_ Se puede escuchar algo en el fondo, una voz que le habla en otro idioma al pelinegro. Sus ojos fueron de la cámara a la persona que estaba detrás de estas y le respondió fluentemente en aquel extraño idioma. Su mirada volvió a la cámara. _“Me tengo que ir, lastimosamente. Mandaré a alguien por ti para vaya a buscarte. Está en ti si quieres venir o no pero sería un honor tener a mi mano derecha junto a mi en mi boda. Nos vemos, francotirador.”_

_¿Mandarían a alguien por él? ¿A dónde? ¿Siquiera sabía Keith que ya no se encontraba en Nueva Altea?_

La pantalla se apagó y que sucumbido en la oscuridad con la música de la caja abierta siendo su única compañía. Lance se había olvidado de esta cuando comenzó a leer, y lo que antes fue una música dulce ahora lo percibía como una tonada tan espeluznante que te daba la sensación de tener la piel de gallina.

_Keith se casaba._

_Y el sentimiento quemaba en su pecho porque luego de tantos años, la realidad le cae como una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza._

_No es envidia._

_Es algo que juraba haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser tantos años atrás._


End file.
